


Piss on me

by Riverdale_Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemons, Sex, Sexual Peeing, Smut, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale_Anonymous/pseuds/Riverdale_Anonymous
Summary: Archie wets his pants and Veronica gets turned on
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Piss on me

They are walking home from school when the sudden urge to pee over takes Archie’s head. Archie knows he should have pissed at school. 

Practice had run later than usual and Archie had thought he could last until he got home. 

Veronica doesn’t notice that he’s not talking until they’re nearly back at his house. When Veronica does, she asks him what’s wrong. 

“I need to pee really bad.” Archie explains and she laughs. “It’s not funny Veronica!” 

“Let’s just get home.” Veronica says.

**********

Archie really thinks he’s going to pee himself. The urge to piss has gotten ten times worse than before. 

When they reach the front door, Archie very quickly tries to find his key in his backpack. What happens next isn’t his fault.

The key gets stuck in the door and his body gives up.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!!” Archie shouts. He tries to push the key in but it doesn’t work. 

Veronica pushes him out of the way and unlocks the door but it’s too late. Archie manages to waddle to the bottom of the states but by then the pee is flowing down his legs. 

Archie lets out a sigh as he wets his pants. Veronica is extremely turned on by the sight. Archie looks so hot as his pants turn dark. 

There’s soon a puddle of pee on the floor and Veronica almost slips over when she runs to him. She kisses him deeply and he lifts her up. Veronica wraps get legs around his waist and she loves the feel of his wet jeans. 

Veronica grinds up and down before she pulls his fat cock from his pants, pushing it into her soaked pussy. 

“Fuck yes Archie you’re so big” Veronica yells. “Harder harder harder!!” 

“Anything for you. do I feel so good?!” Archie yells back. 

“I’m going to cum!” 

“Cum for me Veronica!!!!” 

When Veronica finally cums on his cock, she squirts all of her liquid onto his jeans, making them more wet. Archie cums inside her.

“Yes I’m cumming Ronnie!!” 

“Fuck your seed deep into me.” Veronica shouts at him. 

When they’re both finished, Archie pulls out and puts Veronica down. 

“I want you to piss on my face.” She pleads and he delivers. Archie jerks his fat, juicy cock and makes it hard. He then pushes himself to piss on his girlfriends face. She opens her mouth and rubs her clit until Archie is peeing on her. Veronica cums quickly and Archie pees and cums into her mouth. 

When they are finished they clean up the floor and take a shower. 


End file.
